First Kiss
by mcflyangel247
Summary: As the title says, 'Frist Kiss'. Contestshipping and Pokeshipping
1. Set Up

**First Kiss**

**Rated K**

**By mcflyangel247**

**Chapter 1**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

'_Texts'_

'**Song'**

**X.X.X – Change POV**

-Emotion/Action-

* * *

**X.X.X**

May POV

As I was watching CSI Miami and CSI New York. I kept thinking of this certain green haired boy 'I just wanna see him once' I keep saying to myself and Blaze (Blaziken). 'It's all I want. I-I-I need to tell him how I feel about him. Although he torments me about my singing and dancing skills, I still feel happy knowing that he is always there for me. He keeps saying that 'I should try harder to get better.' But I am trying my very best in everything that I do but that isn't good enough apparently. I love you, Drew Hayden. I wish you would notice me, passed my flaws.'

**X.X.X**

Drew POV

Rose keep telling me to tell May how I feel about her but I can't 'cause I know for a fact that she hates me for teasing her and doing other things to make her hate me. "Oh why am I so stupid when it comes to girls?"

"Drew, you are not stupid when it comes to girls. Your just clueless when it comes to May." Rose said when she came into my room.

"Yes, I am Rose! I hopelessly in love with May! But I can't have her! 'Cause I'm such a jerk to her!" I shouted back. "I hate that I love her so!"

**X.X.X**

Normal POV

'**Song: I Hate That I Love You, by Rihanna and Ne-Yo'.** Starts to play through both May's and Drew's Stereo.

**X.X.X**

With Ash + Misty

-Sigh-"Oh I wish May will tell her feelings to that Drew kid!" Misty said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Mist. Drew adores May. That's why he gives her _red_ roses but says that there from someone else and not from him. And she seems so down hearted when he says that. Oh Mist what are we gonna do?" Ash asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Misty replied.

"'cause you are smarter then me" Ash replied back.

"Lol, true." Misty said whilst giggling.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"Oh, I know, lets play truth, dare, double dare!" Misty shouted suddenly.

"Huh, how's that gonna help?" Ash asked.

"You'll see, just get Drew over to your house tonight!" – Smiles evilly- Misty replied.

"Eh, Mist, you're scaring me." Ash said a little creped out.

* * *

Me: lol! Man this is so much fun, why did I never do this before? Sorry I really can't spell so tell me is any thing is spelt wrong. So I can change it!

Misty: Hey how come I seem evil and why am I with Ash in normal POV?

Me: 'cause you are sometimes are scary. Misty don't kill me but you might after I answer your second question. Lol. But I'll say it anyway. I think that you and Ash are made for each other in like a couple!

Misty + Ash –blush-

Misty: Felicity Emma Warren, get back here!

Me: oh crap! –Starts running-

Drew: I do not like May!

Me:-stops running- you sure about that?

Drew: - blush- start running again, Fliss.

Me: Ha-ha lol, there see! Oh no! –screams whilst running 'cause Drew is trying to kill me-

May: Drew don't kill her. How will she write other stories and get to school and stuff?

Drew + Me: Good point.

May: Plus I like the story.

Drew: May you would like it. Plus Fliss is partly you anyway.

Me: Fair point Drew. I am partly May. Or she is partly me.

May: Yeah but still. – Blush-

Drew: You also like it 'cause it's a romantic story! – Hair flick-

May turns her blush into anger-

May: You had better start running Andrew Hayden! – Starts chasing Drew round the studio-

Me + Ash + Misty: Aw young love

Me: Ha-ha Ash + Misty just said 'young love' lol! –Sweat drop – I should start running again shouldn't I?

Ash + Misty: - Nods- Yes, Fliss, run for your life.

Me: -Starts running- well please review. Keep reading my stories and watch out for the next chapters. If there is one! Oh I also own nothing except the talent to write and a wicked imagination. :P HELP ME –Screams whilst running-.


	2. Ash's House

**Chapter 2 – Ash's House**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

'_Texts'_

'**Song'**

**X.X.X – Change POV/Scene**

-Emotion/Action-

Me: Lets go from where we were last! Who's gonna do the disclaimer?

May: I will

Me: Ok

May: mcflyangel247 does not own Pokémon or its characters!

Me: Sadly -sigh-, but if I did I would have put May and Drew together already –sigh- if only I was that lucky to have someone like that.

May + Drew: he he!

Me: Shut up!

May: Ok

Drew: No

Me: Drew! Closet! Now!

Drew: Ok

Me: Okay now open the door

Drew: Why?

Me: Just do it

Drew: Okay –opens door- now what?

Me: Stay there for a min –goes up behind him and shoves him in the closet- now to lock the door.

May: That's going a bit far, Fliss, isn't it?

Me: Nope

Drew: Hey! Let me out!

Me: No, not 'till the end of the chapter

Drew: -growls- I hate you!

Me: Good, then I'll call Brendon and say that he can have May then.

Drew: No! I-I'm s-sorry :'(

Me: Good, now Drew stay in there 'till the end of this chapter. Now on to the story!

**X.X.X**

Misty + Ash

"Hey, Mist, why does it have to be at mine?" Ash asked.

"'cause. There's a rule in all girls houses. The rule is that **NO** boys are allowed into their rooms." Misty replied.

"Oh, ok, does that even mean when they are dating?" Ash asked.

"Dunno, as I haven't been there yet." Misty laughed.

**X.X.X**

May POV (Next Day)

As I was walking to school I kept thinking about last night. 'Do I really like Drew? Does he feel the same way?-sigh- Probably not.'

"Hey!" A girl's voice shouted from behind me. I knew exactly who it was.

"Oh, hey Mist." Misty smiled when she finally caught up to me.

"So, what are you gonna do?" She asked

"Huh? 'Bout what?" Misty smirked.

"You know ''bout what', girl come on think"

"Oh about the Drew thing."

"Yeah, 'the Drew thing', what are you gonna do? Stop that thought, May!" Misty smirked.

"Oh no, what have you planned?" I asked then thought 'Oh no, she wouldn't have!'

"You'll see" with that she broke my thought bubble and ran off. I ran after her shouting "Misty, tell me!"

**X.X.X**

Drew POV

"Oh I hate these feelings I have for May!" I mumbled

"No you don't" A boy's voice came from behind me. I thought 'where do I know that voice? Oh I know!'

"Yes, I do Ash" I replied back to the voice

The said boy said "No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine, I don't" I said giving up 'cause he would have kept saying 'No'

"Good, will you come over to mine later?" Ash asked sheepishly.

"Sure. But what is it about?" I replied

"You'll see" (AN: Déjà vu much?)

"Ash, tell me!" I demanded

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Later"

"No! Oh fine later! But you had better tell me!" I said half heartedly

"Yeah, I will" Ash smiled like the idiot he is(Ash: Hey!)

**X.X.X**

Misty + Ash-Normal POV

"Ok, so it's all set then?" Misty asked at lunch time (AN: Lazy)

"Yep, all ready" Ash replied

"Good. Now, all I have to do it get May over to yours house too." Misty said. "But how?"

"You'll think of something, you always do." Ash replied. "Ok, I got it. Why don't I go tell Drew that we are going to study, then you and May turn up to 'study' too but have May blindfolded." Ash said smartly.

"Wow, I never thought you could think like that Ash." Misty said while blushing a light pink.

Ash blushed as well but he turned to the side so Misty could not see.

**X.X.X**

Normal POV

They both went their separate ways to find May and Drew.

**X.X.X**

Misty + May-Normal POV

"Hey, May!" Misty yelled down the corridor leading out to the field.

"Huh? Oh hi Mist." May replied turning round after stopping.

"May, what's a matter?" Misty asked.

"N-nothing!" May lied as she sat down under a tree.

"Oh, come on, I know you like a book! I know when there is something wrong!" Misty said sitting down next to May under the tree.

"Ok, I'm wondering if Drew really does like me. May the stupid, idiotic girl, May." May replied getting sadder as she said the words of Drew the "tormentor".

"Hm, I'm wondering that too, like does Ash really like me for who I am." Misty said 'I can't tell her that Drew is head over heels for her, the way she is for him!' "Hey, how about we go over to Ash's to study?" Misty asked suddenly.

"Okay. Only for you because I know you _like_ Ash, _a lot_!" May said while laughing a bit.

Misty blushed bright crimson. Misty texted Ash saying:_ 'May's on board, told her we will be _studying, _at your house. Misty x.x.x'_

**X.X.X**

Drew + Ash-Normal POV

'**If you were mine – Alex K' **_**(AN: Don't own! Belongs to Alex!)**_ "Huh, oh just got a text from Misty saying she wants to study at mine. You gonna come with?" Ash asked.

"Nah" Drew replied

"Oh, please, you know what I'm like around her!" Ash pleaded.

"Ok, ok" Drew gave in because he knew he would not win. "Tell me something, though."

"Sure"

"Why that song? Why Alex K?"

"Because I want Misty to be mine and she is my everything" Ash replied, "Now I will text Misty back saying that you're coming too." The text really said _'Yes. Done. Drew's deffo gonna be there. –At mine like. Ash x.x.x'_

**X.X.X**

Misty + May-Normal POV

'**Untouched – The Veronicas' **'Yes, thank the Lord' Misty thought happily.

"Um, Mist? Why are you so happy?" May asked

"You'll see" Misty replied getting up of the ground _**(AN: their still outside)**_

"Misty! Tell me!" May demanded.

"No 'cause you'll hate me for it or you'll kill me!" Misty replied, "Also you'll see when we get to Ash's."

"Ok" May said happily.

"Oh, we are gonna walk to Ash's since it's round the corner from here." Misty added

"Okay!"

**X.X.X**

Later at Ash's-Normal POV

"Ok, Ash what is this about? I thought we were going to study!" Drew moaned

"We are" Ash lied 'Come on Misty!' "Just get your books out. Although you won't be needing them once May gets here." Ash mumbled the last part of his sentence so that Drew would hear.

-Doorbell rings-

"Ok, I'll get it. It has to be Misty!" Ash said partly telling the truth 'cause there was someone with Misty.

**X.X.X**

Downstairs

"Hang on Mist! I'm coming!" _**(AN: NO PUN INTENED!)**_ Ash said as he hit the last step of the stairs.

"'Bout time Ash!" Misty said when he opened the door with a blind folded May in tow.

"Uh, why is _May_ blind folded?"

"We don't want them to see each other yet do we? Here give this one to _Drew_." Misty gave another blind fold to Ash.

"Suppose not."

Then a shout came from upstairs, "Hurry up Ash! Misty!"

"Ok" They both shouted back.

**X.X.X**

Upstairs-Normal POV

'I wonder what is taking so long!' Drew thought.

'You know what they are like!' Said a voice in Drew's head.

Just the Ash walked in with a blind fold and threw it at Drew. Drew gave a questioning look. "Put it on!"

"Why?" Drew replied

"Just do it!" Ash said rather loud but not loud enough for May to hear.

"Ok, ok, jeez!" Drew yelled back at the same level as Ash had.

"Good" Ash smiled.

Drew put on the blind fold and Ash asked "Can you see anything?"

"No" Drew replied.

"Good" 'time for the surprise of your life Andrew Hayden!'

"Ash, where are you taking me?" Drew asked.

"You'll see!" Ash replied happily **(AN: In other words, his goofball self. **_**Ash: Hey!**_)

**X.X.X**

Another part of the house-Normal POV

"Misty why do I still have this blind fold on?" May asked

"'Cause you are going to get the surprise of your life! Although you may kill me and Ash for it though" Misty replied

"Oh, ok bring on the surprise!" May said

"I thought you might say that" misty giggled. **(AN: May + Drew don't have a clue!)**

**X.X.X**

Somewhere else in the house. **(AN: Big house! Lol)**

"Ash this better not be a surprise!" Drew said

"It is a surprise but I think that you will like this one." Ash replied

"Ok I had better like it!" drew said

"Oh you will. Trust me!" Ash said while smirking but Drew couldn't see it.

When Ash and Drew entered to where May and Misty were, it was so quiet because no-one was talking until Misty broke the silence, "ok so now that everyone is here. Let's play truth, dare, double dare!"

"Yeah let's sit down on the floor!" Ash said whilst pulling Drew down next to him then with May so that he sat in between the unsuspected couple that he and misty were setting up.

Misty sat down in front of him. "Ok, I dare those who have blind folds on to take them off and kiss the first person they see!" **(AN: See the idea of the circle –evil smile-)**

"Nice one Mist!" Ash said

May and Drew took off the blind folds and looked straight at each other.

Ash said whilst smirking "Come on guys do what Misty said!"

"But-" Drew and May started but got cut off

"Not buts!" Ash and Misty

Both May and Drew sighed.

**X.X.X**

Me: Ha ha! Cliffy, well sort of. I like them in my stories but not in others! –Let's Drew out of the closet-

Drew: Thank God! I don't have kiss May!

Me: Lol, you don't just not yet

Drew: Oh great! -_-

May: What's wrong with kissing me?

Drew: Eh…Nothing

May: Good!

Drew: Where's Misty and Ash?

Me: Having some _fun_

May + Drew: -shocked-

Me: Watch out for more! In the next chapter!


	3. Fake Dare

**Chapter 3 – Fake Dare**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

'_Texts__'_

'**Song'**

**X.X.X – Change POV/Scene**

-Emotion/Action-

Me: Same as last time, let's start from where we last off, shall we?

Everyone: Yeah

Me: It was a rhetorical question. So you really didn't need to answer -_-'Anyway who's going to do the disclaimer?

Drew: I will if no one else wants to?

Everyone else: no you can do it!

Drew: -sweat drops- ok mcflyangel247 does not own Pokémon or these characters! Oh the song or its lyrics are her's either!

Me: if I did own it, I would have put May and Drew together from the start! I am so sorry that I haven't loaded this. It's because I'm in college now and I have so much work to do also I haven't loaded this because of problems in my love life have now been sorted. Basically a boy dumped me at the start of this year and now I'm happily going out with a boy who is a year and two days younger then I am but he is reli sweet, keeps buying me things, got an album signed by my favourite band, he waited three and a half hours for me.

**X.X.X**

-Flashback-

Misty said "Ok, I dare those who have blind folds on to take them off and kiss the first person they see!"

"Nice one Mist!" Ash said

May and Drew took off the blind folds and looked straight at each other.

Ash said whilst smirking "Come on guys do what Misty said!"

"But-" Drew and May started but got cut off

"Not buts!" Ash and Misty

Both May and Drew sighed.

Me: Now let's begin!

**X.X.X**

Normal POV

"C-C-Could we go somewhere else to ki- kiss?" May asked stammering whilst blushing a deep crimson colour.

"Fine but one of us has to go with you!" Misty said.

"Mist, why don't you go with them?" Ash asked.

"Ok, let's go, we'll be back soon" Misty replied before leaving the room she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as they had left the room Ash fell backwards on to the floor with his fingertips touching where Misty had kissed him. 'Misty Waterflower just kissed me!' Ash thought happily.

Elsewhere in the house - Living Room

"Ok, you both have to kiss in here!" Misty said.

"O-Ok," May stammered she was clearly nervous.

"May, it's just one kiss! It's not like your first, is it?" Drew asked. May did not answer but she turned a light pink. The blush answered Drew's question.

"Aw, bless, young love!" Misty said dreamy eyed, she had a video camera in her hand ready for what was about to happen.

"Huh, oh yeah, put that camera down, I wanna ask you a question. Before me and Drew kiss." May stated completely forgetting her own blush she turned her full attention onto Misty.

"Ok" Misty replied doing what she was told to do.

"What was that? With Ash!" May asked.

Misty blushed and said "Well my emotions just took over my body and it just, sorta happened"

May and Drew smirked, then Drew said "Well he liked it 'cause I'm not telling you! Ok May let's get this over with" May nodded and Misty got the camera ready.

Drew picked up May's chin and lowered his head down to her head level. He could feel May's minty breathe quicken, so he thought 'I hope May likes this, it's her first kiss, like mine, it's my first kiss too and I'm glad that I'm sharing it with someone I love!' and with that thought in mind he closed the gap between them.

May went wide-eyed then relaxed into the kiss making it deeper; she put her arms round Drew's neck while he put his round her waist also making it deeper. Drew slid his tongue along the bottom of May's lip, May felt this and gasped slightly thus opening her mouth. Drew took this chance and started to explore May's mouth, once he stopped exploring he started to fight with May's tongue this seemed to send fireworks thought out both, May's and Drew's, bodies. When they finished their 'make-out' session they both looked away blushing. May could only say one thing "w-wow!"

Drew felt the same but said something different, something that could maybe make or break his heart. "May, I have to ask, do you _love_ me?"

"Drew, let me answer that in another way." With that she started their make-out session again but broke it off to ask "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, May, hell yes!" Drew smiled and asked "May, will you be mine?"

"Yes!" May squealed and hugged Drew _**(Emily:**____**Hey,**____**where**____**am**____**I?**____**Me:**____**I**__**'**__**m**____**getting**____**there!**____**Hang**____**on**____**would**____**you!)**_ When May remembered that Misty was in the room with them she pulled away blushing, Drew blushed a light pink.

"Aw, young love, you both are blushing and I got the kiss and the boyfriend and girlfriend bit as well so that Ash can watch it later!" Misty shouted while putting the camera on rewind.

When they finally went back to Ash, he was still on the floor due too much happiness, that Misty caused him to have, she went up to him and said softly "Come on, Ash, we still have to play _the_ game!" As soon as he heard her soft sweet voice, his head shot up. May and Drew sat back down opposite each other. Misty and Ash did the same.

"Okay, shell we start the real game?" Misty asked.

"What! I thought we were already playing!" May shouted

"Hehe! Ash and I knew that you two liked each, we just wanted to make you both see it."

"Ok, I'm starting to dislike you now!" May said and drew agreed with her.

"But May, baby, we wouldn't be together if they didn't do the fake dare. And before you start I had no idea." Drew said.

"Sorry" Both Misty and Ash said at the same time.

"Wait, you're together?" Ash shouted

"I'll show you later Ash, it's on the camera." Misty informed him.

"Ok, now let's play. Oh before we start. May come over here and sit with me." Drew said

"Sure, um, I'll start." May looked round the circle for her first victim. She chose "Ash, T, D, or DD?"

"Dare me, Belle. Sorry D man." Ash muttered then last bit to Drew as he had just used Drew's special nickname for May.

"May giggled then said "Ok, I dare you Ashy-boy to kiss Misty Lilly Waterflower on … the … lips!" May smirked then blushed as Drew picked her up and plonked her in his lap, Drew started to leave butterfly kisses on her neck.

"L-later Drew, please" May mumbled out before letting a moan out.

"Ok" Drew said then bit down on her neck to leave a hickey "just to remind me later."

"I will, just stop being romantic Drew" Ash said and when he finished that sentence he learned over to Misty and locked lips with her. Misty's eyes went wide then she relaxed into it making it deeper. Ash finally broke the kiss to ask "D man, T, D, or DD?"

"T, me, man"

"Um, ok" Ash said "what would you do if Brendon came up and stole May from you?"

"Kill him" Drew replied

"I do not want Brandon to take me from Drew" Drew hugs May protectively so that she is reassured.

"May, it was just a question" Ash said

"Oh ok, but no stealing!" May replied.

"May, baby, T, D, or DD?" Drew asked

"Double dare please, sweetie!" May replied 'Oh no what's he gonna give me?'

"Okay, 1st dare is sing a song that you know well and 2nd dare is to put dance moves into that song."

"Ha, easy one, baby!" May was going to sing 'Eat You Up by BoA' _**(AN:**____**I**____**love**____**this**____**song!**____**I**____**love**____**her!**____**She**____**is**____**mainly**____**Korean)**_ but before she did sing the song, she went over to her bag and pulled out an outfit. "Can I change as well for this?" she asked.

"Depends, what are you going to wear?" Drew asked.

"Well I'm gonna dance to Eat You Up by BoA. So I'm gonna wear what she wears in the video" May replied.

"Okay, I have no idea who this Boa is, but go for it!" Drew said.

"Yay, love you!" May rushed into the bathroom.

_**10 mins later**_

"Misty, music girl!" May shouted from behind the door.

(AN: don't wanna write the moves down do watch the video after the story if you want but May's just doing the same movements as BoA. Or if it's easier to look at the moves on Youtube. Link is on my profile.)

**When I first saw you I knew nothings like it's used to be**

**Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history**

**The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand**

**You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain**

**I'll eat you up**

**(your love your love)**

**I'll eat you up**

**(your love your love)**

**(Woah)**

**I'll eat you up**

**(Woah)**

**So yum yum**

**(Woah)**

**Can't get enough**

**(Woah oh oh)**

**I think I'm in love**

**If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee**

**What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me**

**Like I've become some kind of demon in the night**

**You look so tasty and I could eat you up alive**

**I'll eat you up**

**(your love your love)**

**I'll eat you up**

**(your love your love)**

**(Woah)**

**I'll eat you up**

**(Woah)**

**So yum yum**

**(Woah)**

**Can't get enough**

**(Woah oh oh)**

**I think I'm in love**

**I'll eat you up**

**(your love your love)**

**I'll eat you up**

**(your love your love)**

**(Woah)**

**I'll eat you up**

**(Woah)**

**So yum yum**

**(Woah)**

**Can't get enough**

**(Woah oh oh)**

**I think I'm in love**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you**

**If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too**

**I want your love**

**I need your touch**

**So much I think I'm in love**

**I'll eat you up**

**(your love your love)**

**(Woah)**

**I'll eat you up**

**(Woah)**

**So yum yum**

**(Woah)**

**Can't get enough**

**(Woah oh oh)**

**I think I'm in love**

**I wanna take you to my room**

**Wanna take you to my room**

**(Woah)**

**I'll eat you up**

**(Woah)**

**So yum yum**

**(Woah)**

**Can't get enough**

**(Woah oh oh)**

**I think I'm in love**

**(I'll eat you up)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

May walks out as soon as the music started, Drew's jaw dropped. So did Ash's but with a glare from Misty it quickly shot back up. May started to body pop and body rolling.

Once the song finishes, May asks "How was that, Drew?"

'I knew there was a reason why I love her so much and I just found it!' Drew thought "Good"

"Just 'Good' Drew" Misty asked questionably

"E-e-eh!" Drew blushed bright crimson.

Misty nodded knowing that she had just won that nugget of information.

"Ok" May sat back down in Drew's lap "Misty, it's your turn. So T, D, or DD?"

"Ehm… T, me, please" Misty replied a little scared of what May will ask.

"Ok, I know I asked you this earlier but why did you kiss Ash?" May asked.

"'cause I kinda sorta maybe _love_ him!" Misty replied blushing.

"Aw, I just could not resist asking that." May giggled.

'Wow, Misty loves me' Ash thought.

So the game carried on until 5pm then Ash asked Misty if she would stay the night as his mum was on holiday.

"Sure, I'll stay but May and Drew have a long walk home."

"Oh, yeah, you two can stay too!" Ash backtracked.

So both girls and Drew phoned home to say that they were staying at Ash's for the night.

_**(AN: Sorry if the dares and things were crapy! I am really not good at that sort of stuff.)**_

So everyone went home to get things for the night and went back to Ash's to sleep.

Me: I am soo sorry if it's not up to standard! It's just that I have a mega writer's block at the moment.

Drew: Why did I kiss May?

Me: 'cause it was a fake dare that got both of you didn't know about. And Misty got it on tape.

Drew: Misty got what? Misty! You are dead!

Me: -sweatdrop- DREW DON'T FORGET THAT YOU LOVE HER!

Drew: Don't shout, I'm right her and I don't!

Me: Do and don't you dare deny it 'cause I will call Brendon! –Evil smile and holds phone up with Brendon's number on the screen-

Drew: Evil B****!

Me: Love you too! –Blows kiss- Please Review


End file.
